Viva Las Vegas
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella with their friends decide to go to Las Vegas for their 2 weeks they have for spring break. What will happen while they are in Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided to get together at lunch to talk about what they were going to do for their 2 week spring break they would be on. So after their third period class, Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to the lunch room and got their lunch before going to sit at their table. Once Troy and Gabriella with their friends sat down ,they started talking about where they wanted to go on their spring break.

Sharpay said " We should go to Las Vegas Nevada and have some fun there and we could stay a week or for a week and half."

Troy and Gabriella with their friends all agree that they should go to Las Vegas Nevada and have some fun while they are there. Ryan said to his friends that they could leave on a Friday and come back home on a Wednesday. Chad said to his friends that they could drive up to Las Vegas Nevada instead of flying there. The friends talked about it some more and then decided to finish their conversation at Chad's house after school.

After school Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to Chad's house to finish what they had been discussing at lunch time. Sharpay said that they could rent an RV to drive to Las Vegas Nevada. Zeke said to his girlfriend Sharpay that was a good idea. Ryan said that they could drive a tour bus to Las Vegas Nevada too. Troy and Gabriella with their friends all agreed to renting an RV to drive to Las Vegas Nevada. They also decided to leave on a Friday too. Taylor said to the friends that they should bring their own blankets to cover up with too. Kelsi said we could bring some music with us to listen to on the way to Las Vegas Nevada.

So Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided they would tell their parents the next night about them going to Las Vegas Nevada for their 2 week spring break. The friends decided to do their homework there at Chad's house. So after two hours they all had finished their homework. Chad asked his friends if they want to go outside for a while before they leave. So they went outside for a while and did some talking and stuff. Troy and the guys decided to play a game of basketball and Gabriella with the girls were going to watch them play and also do some talking too.

Gabriella asked Sharpay if they could go do some shopping the next day together and Sharpay told Gabriella that she would love to go shopping the next day. Taylor and Kelsi asked if they could go shopping with them at the mall the next day. Gabriella and Sharpay told Taylor and Kelsi that they could come along. So the girls had made plans the next day to go shopping after school for two or three hours.

Gabriella was watching her boyfriend Troy playing basketball with his friends. Troy had taken off his t-shirt. Gabriella was drooling just with Troy not having his shirt on. Sharpay and the rest of the girls tried to get Gabriella's attention but gave up when they saw her staring at her boyfriend Troy. Chad saw that Gabriella was staring at Troy and that her eyes never left Troy's bare chest. Chad told Troy that his girlfriend Gabriella is staring at him. Troy looked over at Gabriella and saw that she was in fact looking at him. Troy walked over to Gabriella and place a passionate kiss on her lips which she responded back.

Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear telling him that he turned her on by not having his t-shirt on. So Troy knew that she want him right now. So Troy went to asked Chad if he could use one of the guest rooms for him and Gabriella to use. Chad told Troy that he could use one of the guest rooms. So Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her back into Chad's house. Troy took her up stairs to the guest room and laid her on the bed. Troy locked the guest bedroom door so no one would bother them.

Troy and Gabriella took each other's clothes off and were now under the blankets making love. Troy and Gabriella were moaning and saying each other's names while making love. Troy and Gabriella made love twice. They laid in the bed for a while before getting up to take a shower together. So they finish their shower and got dressed back into their clothes before going back down stairs.

Meanwhile Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke, Jason and Ryan asked Chad where Troy and Gabriella were at. Chad told them that they are in the house upstairs in a guest bedroom and no doubt having sex right now. Taylor smack Chad on the back of his head. Chad asked Taylor why she smacked him for. Taylor told Chad that Troy and Gabriella might get mad that he said they were having sex in the guest bedroom.

So Troy and Gabriella with the others went home for the night. Gabriella stayed overnight at the Bolton's house with Troy. Sharpay was staying the night at Zeke's house. The other friends were at home for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella woke up at 6 am and went for a run with his dad. Jack was in shock to see Gabriella up at 6 am and running with them that morning. They ran for two hours and then went back to the house. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat before they left for school.

At lunch time the friends talked about their trip to Las Vegas Nevada and that they had to make sure to tell their parents about it,because they would be leaving that Friday in the RV together. So the rest of school went by for their friends that day. So the friends agree to tell their parents that night a dinner. So Gabriella asked Troy if she can come over to his house when she gets back from shopping with the girls and Troy told Gabriella that he would be waiting for her to come over. So Gabriella left with the girls to go shopping at the mall. Troy went over to Chad's to play a video game with him and then he was going to go home to do his homework while waiting for Gabriella to show up.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Troy had finish his homework and so he was really bored. Troy decided to go for a walk since Gabriella had not showed up. Troy left his house and walk to the park to do some thinking."**

**" Mean while Gabriella and the girls had left the mall. Gabriella got dropped off at home and she went to put the stuff she had bought a way. Then she left her house and walked over to Troy's house to see him." Troy was still at the park sitting on a bench thinking about stuff."**

**Gabriella knock on the door and Lucille answered the door to see Gabriella. Lucille let Gabriella into the house and they went to the kitchen to do some talking. Troy decided to go back home and see if his girlfriend Gabriella was there yet. Gabriella asked Lucille where Troy was at. Troy had just walked into the house after Gabriella had asked his mom where he was at. Gabriella saw Troy and went over to him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Troy responded back to the kiss. Troy kissed Gabriella again on the lips. So Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and then went upstairs to his room to talk.**

**Start Of Rated M**

**Once Troy and Gabriella were in his room ,they started making out which started to get heated. Gabriella told Troy she was ready and want him to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure that she was ready. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready and that she has been on birth control for three weeks now. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other and taking each other clothes off too. Troy and Gabriella were both naked under the blankets. Troy told Gabriella he was going to enter her now. Troy enter his hard member in her slowly and once he was fully in her, he waited till she was comfortable. Troy began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella knew it would hurt at first but she finally was used to it. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella asked him too do. Troy and Gabriella were moaning and saying each others names. They continue kissing while Troy was thrusting in and out of her. They both came at the same time and then they collapsed on each other after wards. Troy pulled out of Gabriella and layed next to her.**

**End Of Rated M**

**That night Troy and Gabriella lost their virginities to each other. They made love three more times that night before falling asleep in each others arms. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. Gabriella sat down in the chair carefully because she was sore that morning. Troy asked Gabriella if she was a little sore from when they made love last night and she told him that she was little sore. Troy said to Gabriella that he was sorry that she was sore. Gabriella told Troy he did not have to be sorry for her being sore. Gabriella told Troy she loved making love with him last night and this morning.**

**Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags and went out to his car. They left his house and went to school. Gabriella said to Troy that she hopes their friends will not be able to tell they have made love. Troy told Gabriella that he did not want them to know that they have made love and that he wanted them just keep it to themselves for now. Gabriella agreed with Troy on keeping it to themsleves for now. Troy and Gabriella got to school on time. They got out of his car and he locked it. Troy and Gabriella took each others hand and walked into the school together. When they got to their lockers they saw their friends their waiting for them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey ..uh guys..." Gabriella said, squeezing Troy's hand tightly. "So, excited to go to Vegas?" Sharpay, being the most brave one, was the first to speak.

"I have tried calling you Montez," she says curtly, "and you didn't answer."

"I was er, busy...wait when did you try-"

"Last night. I couldn't reach you, so I called Taylor; she tried, failed...where were you?" The blond asks with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over her chest. Gabriella bites her lip and looks at Troy through the corner.

"I uh...was busy. We both were." She holds Troy's hand to her chest and squeezes it for comfort. Chad - not being the brightest of the bunch - is actually the first to get what she said.

"OH! You mean you were screwing each other-ow!" Gabriella had slapped him.

"Not screw. Make love. We were ma-"

"Say no more," Sharpay says, huffing, "you still need to answer your phone. Even if you are in mid-**."

Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay that they were not going to stop in the middle of making love just to answer the phone. They also told Sharpay that she could pick a better time of calling them. Chad even agreed with Troy and Gabriella on what they said to Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella said to their friends we better get to home room before Miss Darbus gives us detention. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends got to the home room class on time.

After Troy and Gabriella with their friends got out of their home room class, they went to their lockers to put the books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come with him to the gym and watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy she would love to come watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together. Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room to change into his basketball practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. Troy came out with the team and looked over at his girlfriend Gabriella who blew him a kiss. Troy winked at his girlfriend Gabriella and then start practicing. Chad saw that Gabriella was watching them practice.

After Troy was done with practice, he went back to the locker room to shower. Gabriella was waiting for Troy to come back out of the locker room. Chad and the team had already left the locker room. Gabriella was wondering what was taking Troy so long in the locker room. Jack had left the gym to go some where. Gabriella decided to get up and walk around in the gym. Gabriella was getting ready to finish walking by the locker room when Troy grabbed her. Gabriella asked Troy why he brought her into the locker room. Troy started kissing Gabriella on the lips and then she realized why he had brought her into the locker room.

Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love in the shower that was in the boys locker room. After Troy and Gabriella got done making love in the shower, they dried themselves and got dress back in their clothes before leaving the boys locker room. Gabriella said to Troy that she could not believe they just did that in the boys locker room. Troy said to Gabriella that he could not believe they just did that. Troy and Gabriella went into the lunch room and got their lunch before joining their friends. The friends notice that Troy and Gabriella's hair was still wet yet. Chad knew the reason why Troy's hair would still be wet but he could not figure out why Gabriella's hair was wet in the first place. Chad thought about it and realized that Troy and Gabriella must of took a shower together in the boys locker room.

So Chad decided he would talk to Troy and Gabriella later to see if he was right about them taking a shower together in the boys locker room. Sharpay asked the gang if they told the parents about them going to Las Vegas Nevada for their two week spring break. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay they would be telling their parents that night. The rest of the gang said the same thing to Sharpay. So after the friends got done with their lunch , they went to their lockers to get the books for their next class they had.

After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their homework they had to do. A hour later Troy and Gabriella had finished their home work and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to have a snack and she told him sure i would love to eat a snack with you. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and watched a movie together while eating their snack.

That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. Troy and Gabriella told his parents about them going to Las Vegas Nevada with their friends for their two week spring break. Lucille and Jack told them they were fine with them going with their friends to Las Vegas as long as they behave themselves. Troy and Gabriella told his parents they would behave themselves. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room to watch another movie together before going to bed. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella make love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving for school. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating, they left the house. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and left for school. They arrived at school on time. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and he locked it before intertwining his fingers with Gabriella's. Chad came up to Troy and Gabriella, and said he wanted to talk to them alone for a minute. So they went to the gym and Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they took a shower together in the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they did and asked him how he figured it out. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he figured it out when he saw their hair was wet.

Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would not tell anyone about them taking a shower in the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella thanked Chad for not telling anyone about them taking a shower in the boys locker room. They went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had which was with Miss Darbus. Troy and Gabriella did some making out in front of Troys locker before going to their first class they had. After they got done with their first class , they went to their lockers to put the books away. Troy asked Gabriella if she would come watch him practice and she told him she would love to come watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together. When they got to the gym ,Troy gave Gabriella a quick passionate kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her boyfriend Troy practice.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy had finish with practice and went to the boys locker room to shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella was walking around in the gym waiting for her boyfriend Troy to come out of the boys locker room. As Gabriella went by the boys locker room ,she got grabbed by Troy who pulled her into the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and went into the shower together. They made love twice in the shower before getting out. Troy and Gabriella dried themselves off and got dressed back into their clothes before they left the boys locker room together.

Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room and got some lunch before joining their friends at the table. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were talking about their trip to Las Vegas Nevada and how they would be leaving in two days. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not wait to go to Las Vegas Nevada for their spring break. They got threw the rest of the school day. Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. Chad and Taylor went to his house to do their homework too. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework and were now making out for a while before they went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella knew they had one more day before they were on spring break. Troy and Gabriella decided to do their packing the next night.

That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and watched a movie while cuddling with each other on his bed. After they got done watching the movie, they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella walked out of his house and got into his car. They left for school and arrived at the school on time.

Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and he locked it up before taking Gabriella's hand into his. Troy and Gabriella walked up to their friends and asked them if they wanted to hang out after school for awhile. The friends told Troy and Gabriella they could hang out with them for two or three hours after school. Troy and Gabriella said to their friends they were find with that since they have to packed their clothes and stuff for the trip to Las Vegas Nevada. So they went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had which was with Miss Darbus.

After they were done with their first class ,they went to their locker to put the books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come to the gym and watch him practice again. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to come watch him practice again. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym and he gave Gabriella a quick passionate kiss on the lips before going into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. After practice was over ,Troy went over to Gabriella to tell her he was going to take a quick shower and get dressed before he comes back out.

Gabriella got up from the bleachers and started walking around the gym while she was waiting for Troy to come back out of the boys locker room. Gabriella was starting to walk by the boys locker room when she saw Chad and the rest of the basketball team come out of the locker to head to the next class they had. Gabriella walked by the boys locker room when she got grabbed by Troy, who pulled her into the boys locker room. Gabriella asked Troy why he pulled her into the boys locker room. Troy started kissing Gabriella on the lips and she kissed him back. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and went to the shower. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and made love while in the shower.

Chad realized that he left his basketball back in the boys locker room. Chad decided to go get his basketball real quick like before going to the lunch room to eat lunch. Chad had gotten to the gym and was getting ready to go into the boys locker room.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry this chapter was short but the next chapter will be a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella giggles, Troy's fingers tickling her bare shoulder as his other hand cups her breast. "Troy...I can't believe we did this." He laughs, pecking her lips gently; the water cascading over them as he holds her under the water and in the middle of the surrounding steam.**

"**Well," he leans his lips to whisper in her ear. "Something new everyday right?" Gabriella giggles, turning around in his arms, kissing his lips tenderly and then pressing him against the wall. Troy laughs, moving her wet hair from her eyes, "You're...beautiful." Gabriella blushes and then kisses him again with ferocity and heat. He moans into the kiss, his hands going to her shoulders and then to her breasts where he cups their fullness in his hands.**

**She moans at his touch, her mouth forming an small, tight 'O' as he slides his left hand from her left breast down her wet skin to the apex of her thighs where she's the hottest. The wettest. She moans as he gently tickles her...**

**"Troy..." she moans in his ear, he tickles her there once more. "Troy.."**

**"You like that baby Brie?" She throws her head back, his fingers swirling inside her and his lips assaulting her neck with hot, sweet kisses.**

**And then...**

**"Oh my God!" The two jump apart, seeing Chad standing there; his eyes wide and mouth flopping open like a cod fish. "Oh my-I...you and ...you guys were...oh my-" he slaps a hand over his eyes and shakes his head, "please tell me science has invented ways to delete some memories from a man's mind! I didn't need to see that!"**

**Troy and Gabriella were trying not to laugh at Chad. Troy asked Chad why he was in the boy's locker room in the first place. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he came to get his basketball. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad not to tell anyone what he had saw. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would not tell anyone what he had saw. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he will leave them to finish what they were doing but that he will make sure no else walks in on them. Troy and Gabriella thank Chad for letting them finish what they were doing and also being the look out for them. Chad left the locker room and kept guard so that no one else walk in on Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella made love real quick before getting out of the shower. After they got out of the shower, they dried themselves off before getting dressed back into their clothes. Troy and Gabriella shared a quick kiss before leaving the boys locker room.**

**Troy and Gabriella thanked Chad again for being their look out. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that it was no problem. They went to the lunch room to get something to eat and went to sit with their friends. The friends did some talking about the trip to Las Vegas. They knew they would be leaving the next day for Las Vegas Nevada. They went to their next class they had before free period. After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their home work before they did some making out. Their friends went home to get their homework done before finishing packing their bags. Troy and Gabriella with their friends knew the next day was the beginning of their two week spring break vacation. They were going to leave for Las Vegas Nevada in the RV in the afternoon.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and watch a movie before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie and then they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella took each other's clothes off and made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before going back up stairs to get their pack bags that they were taking with them on their trip to Las Vegas Nevada.**

**Troy called Chad to find out if he knew what time they all are suppose to meet in the afternoon. Chad told Troy that Sharpay told him and Taylor that she and Ryan would pick every one up from their house. So that afternoon Sharpay and Ryan had picked up their friends and they were now on their way to Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella were taking a nap together in the RV while the rest of their friends were watching a movie together. Ryan was driving the RV and then Sharpay was going to drive for a while when they got to the next pit stop.**

**Chad still could not get over that he walk in on Troy and Gabriella having sex in the boys locker room shower. Taylor noticed that her boyfriend Chad was thinking about something and she asked him if he was okay. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he was okay and that he was trying to get something out of his mind was all. So they went to a restaurant to have dinner before they went back on the road. After dinner they were back on the RV and on the road again. Troy and Gabriella were making out on the bed, while the other couples were making out on the couch. Zeke was driving the RV while his girlfriend Sharpay was sleeping. They arrived in Las Vegas Nevada late that night. They went to the hotel where they would be staying at for a week. Troy and Gabriella with their friends got their room keys to the rooms they would be staying in. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their hotel room, they went to the bed and made love twice before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N Sorry about this chapter being some what short. This story is going to have 16 or 18 chapters total. The next two chapter are going to be leading up to the first surprise but their will be one more surprise happen in this story a few chapters later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided to go exploring since they were in Las Vegas Nevada for a week and 2 days. First Troy and Gabriella with their friends check out the musuem there. Then after they were done at the musuem, they all started to get hungry. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to fine a place to eat lunch at before they continue exploring Las Vegas. They went to a cafe to have lunch together. After lunch they decided to check out the places where they could do some shopping while they were there in Vegas.**

**Later on that day Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to finish looking around Las Vegas Nevada. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to take her out on a date. So Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they were going to go have some alone time together and would see them later. The friends told Troy and Gabriella they would see them later then. Troy and Gabriella went back to their hotel room to get ready for their date. The friends were trying figure out what they were going to do that evening together.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella went out on their date. Troy and Gabriella first went to dinner and then went dancing at club for a few hours before going back to the hotel. The friends went to a few clubs that night and did some drinking before going back to the hotel for the night. The friends were having lots of fun that night. Troy and Gabriella had fun that night dancing. Troy and Gabriella went back to the hotel and went to their room for the night. Troy and Gabriella made love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to eat some breakfast and then go do a little bit of shopping. Then later on in the afternoon they decided to go see two movies before they went out to dinner. That night they went out to dinner and then decided to go to a dance club. Troy and Gabriella stayed three hours at the club with their friends and then headed back to the hotel. Once they got back to the hotel and to their room, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Mean while the friends notice that Troy and Gabriella had left the club. Chad and Taylor had an idea that they had went back to the hotel to their room to have sex.**

**The friends decided to leave the club and go back to the hotel. The friends went to their hotel rooms and went to bed for the night. Zeke decided to propose to Sharpay before they went to bed. So Zeke pulled the engagement ring out and got down on one knee. Sharpay came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy black teddy. Sharpay saw Zeke down on one knee holding a engagement ring in his hands. Zeke asked Sharpay will you marry me and Sharpay said yes to Zeke's marriage proposal. Zeke slip the ring on Sharpay's left hand ring finger and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. That night Zeke and Sharpay celebrated their engagement by making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends went out that night to have some fun. They went to a few clubs that night and did some drinking besides dancing. As the night went on Troy and Gabriella had gotten drunk that night. Troy and Gabriella were making out and decided to leave the club they were at. Troy propose to Gabriella that night. Troy said to Gabriella in his drunk state will you marry me and Gabriella told Troy in her drunk state yes she would marry him. So they took off and went to a wedding chapel and got married that night.

Troy and Gabriella went back to the hotel room. Once they got to the hotel they were staying at,they went up to their room. Troy and Gabriella got into their hotel room and started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off too.

In a tumble of drunken clumsiness, their hands sliding off garments nearly two at a time. And then Troy lays her flat on the wall, pressing his hardness on to her thigh where she groans not so softly in his ear, her fingers running through his hair and then down his chest, to the hem of his jeans ...undoing them so she could slide her hand to grasp his erection through his boxers. "Hmm.."

"Let me show you how much I love you." She slurs, sliding his boxers and jeans off, sliding down his front and her lips curling around his hardness bravely, he leans against the wall; one hand against the surface and the other curling around her neck, cupping the back of her head as he watched her watch him.

"Hmm..Brie..." he slurs, bucking his hips slightly; trying to stay on his feet, but it's a difficult feat. He ends up on the carpeted floor, Gabriella slides up his body, his shirt having already been discarded into a...misplaced clothing pile that niether cared to look for. She places kisses of fire on his stomach...his pecs...his throat..and then his lips; their tongues dancing a fiery dance of passion and heat. Troy rolls over and braces his arms on either side of her. "You're wearing...too much." She giggles, teasingly sliding her fingers into her panties and sliding them off...torturous and slow. "Not fair..." he kisses her hard and deep, taking his hands and ripping her panties off and tossing them ...eh, somewhere.

And then he thrusts into her. A force that makes Gabriella bite her lip and scream...scratching down his back; nearly drawing blood, with each thrust that pounds into her, she screams in cosmic **. Stars swirling around her eyes.

Hours. This love making, this ...consumation of a drunken marriage went on for hours, it isn't until the sun barely rises when Troy and Gabriella are lying on the floor in a sweaty, drunken heap of naked bodies on the floor. Troy's head is on her chest, her fingers running through his hair. "Hmm...my husband," she slurs, he chuckles, looking up and kissing her nose. "My wife."

With those words said, they both drift off to a drunken slumber stupor.

The next day the friends were wondering why they had not seen Troy and Gabriella yet. Chad said that maybe they are still in their room sleeping. So the friends decided to get breakfast with out Troy and Gabriella. So the friends started eating their breakfast together. Zeke said to Chad and Taylor that he could not believe they were not hung over like Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan. Chad told Zeke that he had not drank that much. Taylor told Zeke she had only drank 2 beers and had two shots of volka. Zeke said that he only had one drink. Sharpay asked her fiance Zeke how much she had to drink. Zeke told Sharpay that she had alot to drink. Zeke and the others wondered how much Troy and Gabriella had drank.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella did not wake up till 11 am. When Troy and Gabriella woke up , they found themselves on the floor naked and wonder what happen last night. Troy and Gabriella then felt some thing on their left hand ring fingers. Troy and Gabriella looked at their left had ring fingers and saw that they were wearing a wedding ring. Troy said to Gabriella that they must have gotten married last night. Gabriella said that she was happy they were married. Troy told Gabriella that he felt the same way. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then got ready to go get some thing to eat. Troy and Gabriella saw their marriage certificate on the table and put it in their bag so they would not lose it. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if they were going to tell their friends when they see them. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that they should tell them and make them promise not to tell anyone. Gabriella told Troy she was fine telling their friends about them married. So they left their room to go get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella were still dealing with their hang over.

Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast and went looking for their friends. Troy and Gabriella still could not believe they had gotten married last night. The friends saw Troy and Gabriella coming towards them. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella how they were feeling and they told him they were still feeling a little bit hung over. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they had some thing to tell them. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are married now and asked them not to tell any one about it for now. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella how they end up married to each other. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they had gotten drunk last night and while drunk they got married. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella Bolton if they were going to tell their parents about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are going to tell their parents when they get back. The friends said to Troy and Gabriella that they are going to have to tell their parents the whole story on how it happen. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they know they will have to explain to them how it happened.

The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they had some one witness them getting married. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they did have two people witness them get married. Troy and Gabriella said when they looked at their marriage certificate they saw Chad and Taylor's name signed in the witness area. Chad and Taylor said that they would remember being at the wedding. Ryan told Chad and Taylor that they were really drunk last night and that could be why they do not remember being at Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went out to lunch together. The friends still could not believe that Troy and Gabriella are married now but they were happy for them.

Later on that afternoon Troy and Gabriella with their friends called their parents to tell them that they would be back home on wednesday or thursday. After they got done talking to their parents they went to see a movie. Troy and Gabriella Bolton were making out in the middle of the movie. After they got done watching the movie, they went out to dinner together. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they were going to stay in. So the friends went out to a night club they had went to the other night. Troy and Gabriella went back to their hotel room and made love several times before falling asleep in each other arms for the night. The friends did not get as drunk and they went back to their hotel rooms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Chad told Taylor he wanted to spend some time alone with her before they joined their friends for lunch. So Chad and Taylor went shopping together for a hour and half and then they went back to their hotel room. Once they were back into their hotel room, they set their stuff down and started kissing each other on the lips. Chad pushed Taylor against the door and took her shirt off of her. Taylor took the tshirt off of Chad. Chad and Taylor continues kissing each other on the lips. Chad took Taylor's bra off of her and started kissing her breasts. Chad took one of Taylor's breast into his mouth and started sucking on it. Taylor let several moans out and said Chads name too. Chad took and sucked on Taylor's other breast before kissing her on the lips. Taylor took Chad's pants off of him. Chad let a few moans out when she brushed against his hard member. Chad took Taylor's pants off of her too. Chad and Taylor took each others underwear off.

Chad and Taylor were both naked under the blankets. Taylor told Chad that she was on birth control. So Chad lowered himself and enter his hard cock into her. Taylor moaned and then told Chad to fuck her pussy good. Chad started thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Taylor moaned the whole time Chad was fucking her pussy. Taylor told Chad to go harder and faster. Chad did as Taylor asked and he moan the whole time he was fucking her pussy. The whole time they were making love, they were saying each others names. Taylor said to Chad that she wanted him to keep fucking her pussy. Chad fuck the shit out of Taylor and her pussy. Chad and Taylor told each other that they were cumming. They both came at the same time. After they came they collapsed on each other.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella with the rest of the friends were wondering where Chad and Taylor were at. So they went to lunch with out Chad and Taylor. After lunch they went to do a little bit of shopping and also did some exploring before going back the hotel to their rooms. So they had finished shopping and exploring and went back to the hotel to take a nap till time for dinner. The friends hope they would see Chad and Taylor at dinner. They got back to their room and took a nap till time to go out for dinner.

Chad and Taylor started kissing each other on the lips again. Chad kissed Taylor's breast down to her pussy. Chad took his tongue to her pussy and started eating her out. Taylor moaned and said Chad's name. Chad finished eating her out and was ready to fuck her pussy again. Chad took his hard cock and enter Taylor's pussy. Once Chad knew that his cock was fully inside her, he began thrusting in her fast and hard. Taylor moaned and said Chad's name several times. Taylor told Chad to go faster and harder. Chad did as Taylor had asked him and fucked her pussy faster and harder. Chad moaned and said Taylor's name several times while fucking her pussy. Taylor was enjoying Chad's cock pounding into her pussy fast and hard. Chad pick up the speed and was going really fast and hard in Taylor's pussy. Chad and Taylor told each other that they were comming. They both came at the same time and then collapsed. Chad was getting ready to pull his cock out of Taylor's pussy , when Taylor told him to keep it inside her pussy for a while. Chad did not mind that his cock was still in Taylor's pussy. Chad and Taylor took a nap before they got up to take a shower together.

That night Troy and Gabriella with their friends meant at a reastraunt to have dinner together. Chad and Taylor had took a shower and got dressed to meet their friends for dinner. Once they were all at the restraunt they went to sit down and order their food. While they were waiting for their food to come, they started talking to each other about certain things. Troy had put his hand under Gabriella's dress and was rubbing her leg. Gabriella had her one hand on Troy's leg. Troy and Gabriella were really horny for each other. Troy thought in his head that he could not wait to have his hard cock in Gabriella's pussy and fucking her too. Gabriella was thinking in her head about having Troy's hard cock in her hot wet pussy and fucking her too.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends ate their dinner and then went to a few clubs that night. Troy and Gabriella had decided to go back to the hotel for the night. When Troy and Gabriella got back to the hotel ,they went to their room. When Troy and Gabriella were in side their room they started making out which was getting heated. Troy locked the door and pushed his wife Gabriella against it. Troy and Gabriella took each other clothes off and went to the bed. Troy and Gabriella were in the bed naked under the blankets. Troy took his finger to see how wet his wife Gabriella's pussy was. Troy was happy that she was really wet and ready for his hard cock to be inside her. Troy lowered himself and entered his hard cock into her wet pussy. Gabriella let out a few moans and said Troys name after he had entered his hard cock into her pussy. Once Troy knew his hard cock was fully inside Gabriella's pussy , he began thrusting in and out of her pussy. Troy let a few moans out of his mouth and said Gabriella's name too. Gabriella told her husband Troy to fuck her pussy faster and harder.

Troy fucked his wife Gabriella's pussy faster and harder like she had asked him too. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others names. Troy and Gabriella told each other that they were cumming. They both came at the same time and once they had came, they collapsed on each other. Troy then pulled his cock out of Gabriella's pussy and then they cuddleded with each other before going to sleep in each others arms. Troy told Gabriella that it was amazing and she agreed with her husband. Troy and Gabriella both fell asleep under the blankets in each others arms for the night.

The next day Troy and Gabriella with thier friends had gotten dressed and went out to eat breakfast at a cafe, They all knew they had just a few more days left before they would be leaving Las Vegas Nevada to go home. The friends decided to stay two more days in Las Vegas and then head back home. The friends wanted to make the last two days to remember. They decided to check out couple places before going to lunch that day. Later on in the afternoon they did some shopping and then went back to the hotel to their rooms to take a nap.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I am sorry for all the sex that happen in this chapter. But the next chapter will have a little bit of sex in it but not as much as this chapter has.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That night Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner and then they went to see a movie before going back to the hotel for the night. After they got done watching the movie they went back to the hotel and up to their room. Once Troy and Gabriella were in thier hotel room, they started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy pushed Gabriella against the door. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off.

Her fingers run through his hair and her legs wrap tightly around his waist; her shirt has long been discarded on the floor ...eh, somewhere, she's not really paying attention to keep tabs on where her clothing lands. Her jeans are unbuttoned and rest lazily on her hips just waiting to be yanked off by Troy's expert hands. She moans wantonly as his lips go from her lips to her throat and suck and nip and love bite at the warm flesh there, she pulls his body closer to her's and rubs her breasts against his chest. Her bra created a nice, warm friction between the two of them.

Troy's shirt has long been discarded, like Gabriella, he's not paying attention to where it lands- the only thing keeping his attention is this beautiful brunette in his arms making his lengthy shaft do all his thinking as he pulls her from the wall and carries her to the bed, flopping her on the soft and flat surface and he falls on top of her. She giggles and cups his face in her hands, "I...I love you, you know that?" He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose, his hands running down to her jeans to pull them all the way off.

"Not as much as I do you." She smiles at him, and cocks her head to the left.

"Then show me how much." He smirks and kisses her with a burning passion that leaves both of them melting; and the peaks of her breasts are swollen so much that they are sharp like the tips of the tallest of mountains. Her skin and his are both over heated and warm, and pretty soon their pants comes off...then their under clothes. Soon the room is filled with wanton moans and loud shouts of intense pleasure; making the walls shake and the windows quiver.

Hours later, they rest in one anothers arms, staring into each others eyes. Listening to each others heartbeat until they fall asleep until dawn- or much rather, noon -the next day.

Mean while the friends were getting ready to go get some lunch and they were wondering where Troy and Gabriella were at. Chad said to the rest of the gang that Troy and Gabriella could be sleeping and that they would not see them till dinner time. So the friends went out to lunch and then went to see a movie before they went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner that night. The friends hope they would see Troy and Gabriella at dinner time.

Troy and Gabriella woke up at 5:30 pm in the late afternoon. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they had slept all day. So Troy and Gabriella made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed and decided to go eat dinner with their friends since they had not been with them all day. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had their room key and her purse with them. They arrived in the lobby and saw Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella went over to Chad and Taylor to tell them they were sorry for not hanging out with them that day. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he figured that they were sleeping and did not want to wake them up. Troy and Gabriella thanked Chad for not waking them up because they were really tired from what they did that night. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that you two were tired from having lots of sex. Taylor smack Chad in the back of the head after he said that to Troy and Gabriella.

Chad asked Taylor why she hit him for. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that the reason she had hit him was what he had said to Troy and Gabriella. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he was sorry for what he had said to them. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they forgive him. The rest of the gang showed up in the lobby and saw that Troy and Gabriella were waiting with Chad and Taylor. They all went out to dinner that night before they went out to a night club.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Later that night after dinner the friends decide to go to a few clubs to have some fun that night since they had two more days left before they went back home to finish the rest of their spring break. Troy and Gabriella went to one club that night for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella Bolton decided to go back to the hotel and to their room for the night. Troy and Gabriella let Ryan know they were going to go back to the hotel ,to their room for night. So Troy and Gabriella left after telling Ryan they were going back to the hotel.

Later on that night Chad and Taylor got really drunk and went to a wedding chapel. Chad and Taylor got married while they were drunk. Chad and Taylor went back to the hotel drunk and to their room for the night. Once Chad and Taylor were in their room , they started making out which got really heated. Chad and Taylor took each others clothes off and were under the blankets naked. Chad started sucking on Taylor's one breast while rubbing her other one. Taylor started moaning and saying Chads name. Taylor told Chad to put his hard cock into her pussy and fuck it.

Chad lowered himself and put his hard cock into Taylor's pussy. Taylor moaned when Chad put his hard cock into her pussy. Taylor told Chad to fuck her pussy really good. Once Chad knew he was fully into Taylor's pussy, he started thrusting in and out of her pussy. Chad started moaning and saying Taylor's name while he fucked her pussy. Taylor told Chad to go faster and harder in her pussy. Chad did as Taylor asked him to do. Chad fucked Taylor's pussy fast and hard. Taylor moaned and said Chads name alot. Taylor continue to encourge Chad to fuck her pussy really good. Taylor told Chad that she loved having his hard cock in her pussy and fucking her too. Chad told Taylor that he love having his hard cock in her pussy and fucking it. Chad and Taylor were still having sex , but they were both coming at the same time. After Chad and Taylor came, they collapsed on each other. After they caught their breath , they made love three more times before passing out in each others arms for the night.

Mean while the rest of the friends had come back to the hotel and went to their rooms for the night. The next day The friends meant in the lounge to have breakfast together. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends where Chad and Taylor were at. The friends said to Troy and Gabriella that Chad and Taylor could still be sleeping yet. So they all went to get some breakfast to eat. Troy and Gabriella asked the friends what they should do that day. The friends said they were not sure what they should do. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they are going to tell his parents and her mom about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are going to tell his parents and her mom when they get back ,but they do not know how they will tell them is all. Sharpay said to Troy and Gabriella that his parents and her mom will be in shock at first but then they will except it after a while. Troy and Gabriella said to Sharpay that they hope she is right.

Later on that morning Chad and Taylor woke up with a hang over. Chad looked over at Taylor and said good morning to her. Chad then felt something on his left hand ring finger and saw a wedding ring on it. Taylor took her hand to push her hair back when she felt some thing on her left hand ring finger. Taylor looked at her hand and saw a wedding ring on her left hand ring finger. Chad and Taylor then realized that they got married last night and made love too. Chad and Taylor got up and took a shower together since they were married now. Chad and Taylor saw their marriage certificate on the table with their stuff. Chad and Taylor got dressed and decided to go find their friends to tell them they got married last night.

Chad and Taylor Danforth left their room and went looking for their friends. They found their friends in a cafe eating breakfast and talking. Troy and Gabriella and the friends saw Chad and Taylor Danforth coming over to them. Chad and Taylor told their friends that they got married last night. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were in shock at first but then they congradulated them on their marriage. Chad and Taylor told their friends they must have got married while they were drunk. Sharpay said to Chad and Taylor that they should not feel bad because that is how Troy and Gabriella got married a few days ago. Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other when Sharpay said that to Chad and Taylor.

So the rest of the day the friends finished exploring the rest of Las Vegas before they went back to the hotel to take a two hour nap before they went out to have dinner at a restraunt. The friends could not believe they had one more day left in Las Vegas before it was time to go back home. The friends decided to call their parents before they went out to dinner that night. So later on the friends went out to dinner to eat and then they were going to check a club they had not been too. So after dinner the friends first went to see a movie before they went to check a club they had not been too.

So after the friends got done watching the movie , they went back to the hotel. They went to their rooms to change into some comfortable clothes to go to the club in. Troy and Gabriella were in their hotel room getting change into some comfortable clothes. Gabriella saw her husband Troy take his shirt off to put a differnet one on. Gabriella went over to her husband Troy and kissed him on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated and they end up making love twice before getting their going out clothes back on.

Troy and Gabriella meant their friends in the lounge and went to the club for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella decided to go back to the hotel and to their room for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I would like to thank ElenaBolton19 for helping me write the love scenes in a few of these chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That day Troy and Gabriella with their friends hanging out by the pool for a few hours. After they got done hanging out by the pool, they went to go get changed and then were going out to have some lunch before they took a tour around Las Vegas. Later on that afternoon they decided to go shopping for a while.

When they got done shopping, they went back to the hotel to put their stuff in their room before going to see a movie together. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to the movie theater and saw the movie Men In Black 3. After they got done watching the movie , they decided to go get something to eat for dinner.

After they had ate dinner, the friends decided to go to one of the night clubs for a few hours before going back to the hotel and to their rooms for the night. Troy and Gabriella had decided to go back to the hotel to their room for the night.

Once Troy and Gabriella were back at the hotel and in their room , they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella Bolton were kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy pushed Gabriella against the door.

His fingers settle on her hips; his hands warm but firm at the same time. Gabriella moans into his mouth as he strips her of her bottom clothes and then trailing his warm fingers up her stomach to where her bra covers her chest. "Mm.." she moans, running her fingers through his hair; wrapping her leg around his and climbing him like a telephone pole. "Troy.."

"I love you.." Troy says, kissing from her lips to down her throat and then ripping- literally, ripping, Gabriella notes the sound of fabric ripping in her ears. But she doesn't scream any sort of protest; she's much to distracted for that.

"I love you too...more...Troy..." her voice is breathless, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. She lifts her chin back, exposing more of her throat so Troy can kiss more of her flesh. Such soft flesh.

Hmm...

"Bed..." he whispers against her skin, she doesn't speak to agree; she cannot, not when his lips take possession of hers and her's and uses his hands to hold and caress her bottom - glad in her pink, lace panties - as he carries her to the fluffy bed in the middle of the room. The mattress is flat against her back, soft against her back; her arms loop around his neck and her legs around his waist as she undoes his jeans and forces them down his thighs and legs. He smirks, kissing her lips...throat...chest...stomach...pulling her panties down her legs with his teeth.

And she's never been more turned on in her life before this.  
Only Troy can spark these feelings. These feelings of passion and emotion and...like dancing the tango under the sheets. Suddenly she grabs his shoulders and stares into his eyes. She smiles.

"What?" He asks, breathing heavily

"Hm.." she lifts her head to speak into his ear, "I feel like I'm dancing whenever I make love to you;

"Troy and Gabriella made love four more times before falling asleep in each others arms for the night."

The next day Troy and Gabriella Bolton with their friends knew it was their last day in Las Vegas Nevada. So they decided to go check a few places out and do some shopping too. So that morning they check a few places they had not been to yet. The friends decided to go eat lunch at the cafe before going shopping. So that afternoon they went shopping and then went back to the hotel. They went to their rooms to take a two to three hour nap before they went out to dinner that night. So after they got up from their two to three hour nap , they change their clothes before leaving to have dinner.

After dinner the friends went to the movie theater to see two different movies that night. The first movie was at 7:30 pm and the other movie was at 9:15 pm that night. So the friends watched the movies and then went back to the hotel. The friends went back to their hotel rooms for the night. The friends knew they would be getting up early to leave for home.

So the next morning the friends got their stuff together and checked out of their hotel room. The friends took their bags out to the Rv and then went to the cafe to have some breakfast before they left Las Vegas. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella Bolton if they have figured out how to tell their parents about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are still figuring how to tell their parents and hoping they get it figure out before they arrive back in their home town. Then the friends asked Chad and Taylor Danforth if they were going to tell their parents about them being married. Chad and Taylor told their friends that they are going to tell their parents, but are still trying to figure out how to tell them.

So the friends got into the rv and got on the road to head home. Some of the friends took a nap while Ryan was driving the Rv. The friends could not wait to get back home. The friends were also worried about how Troy and Gabriella's parents were going to reacted to them being married. The friends also not only worried about Troy and Gabriella, but they also were worried about how Chad and Taylor parents were going to reacted to them being married. The friends hope that things work out for the two couples that are married now.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N How do you think Troy and Gabriella Bolton's parents will react when they learn about them being married? How will Chad and Taylor Danforth's parents react to them being married?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had been on the road for a while decided to stop to get something to eat before they continued their journey home. After they got done eating , they got back into the Rv and back on the road again. This time Troy was driving the RV while Ryan was taking a nap for two hours before he would be taking over driving the RV. Gabriella sat in the passager seat to be with her husband Troy. Gabriella asked her husband Troy how they are going to tell their parents they are married. Troy told his wife Gabriella that they will hopefully have it figured out by the time they get back to Albuquerque. Gabriella also told Troy that their parents are going to want to know how it happen too. Troy told Gabriella that they will explain to their parents how it happen and hope they will not be mad at them.

A hour later they made another pit stop at a gas station to put more gas in the Rv. Ryan was still sleeping yet. Taylor told Troy she would take over driving the Rv since Ryan is still sleeping. Troy thanked Taylor for taking over the driving. Taylor got into the driver seat and started the Rv back up. After everyone was back in the Rv, Taylor pulled out of the gas station and was back on the road. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the bed and went to sleep for a while. Chad woke up not long after Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep. Chad saw that his wife Taylor was now driving the Rv. Chad went to sit in the passager seat to talk with his wife Taylor. Chad said to Taylor that they have to figure out how they are going to tell their parents that they are married now. Taylor told her husband Chad that their parents are going to want to know how it happen too. Chad told his wife Taylor that they will explain how it happen.

Troy and Gabriella with the rest of their friends had woken up from their nap. They stopped at another gas staion to get gas and stuff. After they got done putting gas in the Rv and got some snacks to eat. Ryan took over with the driving and they were back on the road again. They still had two more hours to go before they were back in Albuquerque. The friends did some talking and singing too. The friends could not wait to get back home and sleep in their own beds. Troy and Gabriella Bolton were making out in front of their friends. The friends thought it was sweet to see Troy and Gabriella kissing each other passionately on the lips. The friends did not mind Troy and Gabriella making out. So they were almost back in Albuquerque. Troy and Gabriella were getting nervious because they were going to be telling their parents that they are married. Chad and Taylor were also nervious to because they had to tell their parents that they are married too.

They arrived back in Albuquerque late that night. Ryan first dropped Jason off at his house and then went to dropped Martha off at her house. Then Ryan took Chad and Taylor home to Chad's house so that they could talk his parents first. After Ryan dropped off Chad and Taylor , he then took Troy and Gabriella home to Troy's house. Troy and Gabriella thanked Ryan for dropping them off and said to him they would see him tomorrow. Ryan asked Zeke and Kelsi if they wanted to stay at their house. Zeke and Kelsi said they would love to stay over at their house. So they went to the Evans home for the night.

Troy and Gabriella went into the house and realized his parents had went to bed for the night. So they first went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink before they went upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Troy and Gabriella put their bags on the couch that he had in his room. Troy and Gabriella sat on his bed to eat the snack and drink the bottle of water they had brought upstairs with them. Gabriella went to the bathroom quick like before getting ready for bed. Troy took his shirt off and finished his snack before Gabriella came back from the bathroom.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Troy shut his bedroom door and then went over to his wife Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy pushed his wife against the bedroom door quietly so they did not wake his parents. Troy and Gabriella Bolton started taking each others clothes off.

Articles of clothing strewn carelessly across the floor, two pictures that hung by Troy's bedroom door on the wall had fallen - one picture when Gabriella shoved Troy a little too hard into the wall, and the other when Troy was trying to take his pants off and Gabriella's pants off one handed. A possible yet oh so difficult feat. Now they lay on the carpeted floor, why the floor? Well they would've made it the bed...but at the rate that the clothes had come off and Troy's hands started to roam her body as if she were- is -a precious gem that he must keep guarded from the world...well, they just didn't make it that far.

"Troy..." Gabriella moans, wrapping her bare legs around his naked hips and arching her back so her hips collide with his. Her hands on his biceps, "I want to feel you ...I want to feel you Troy.." Troy smiles, well...more of a wolfish grin, as he kisses her deeply; running his fingers through her long hair and then down over her face, lips, neck, shoulder...tracing over and plucking at her nipple with his forefinger and thumb. Making her moan and writhe under him for a short minute or two while he sets himself over her and barely thrusts when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply; her kisses in time exactly to his thrusts.

Slowly. Slowly. Ever so slowly are his hip rotations and thrusts, it's isn't until Gabriella whimpers pleadingly that Troy goes faster and faster. Harder and harder.

Then she reaches her climax, screaming his name and sweat glistening her skin as her muscles tighten all over body; spilling her juices over his length. Seconds later, Troy follows with his climax, spilling his own juices inside of her and sweat lining his own skin. Then he collapse's on top of her; listening to her heartbeat wildly and feeling her fingers run through his damp hair lazily.

"I...love you.." she breathes, trying to catch her breath. Smiling like a fool, Troy looks up and stares into her eyes. "I love you."

Troy and Gabriella Bolton went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella went into the kitchen and saw his mom cleaning the kitchen. Troy went to get two bottles of water for him and Gabriella to drink. Troy and Gabriella ate some breakfast and then went outside to the tree house to talk about how they want to tell his parents about them being married. Troy said to Gabriella that they will just say they have some thing to tell them and not to get upset about it. So they talked some more about it before going back into the house to tell their parents about them being married.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were also talking about how to tell their parents that they were married too. Chad told Taylor that they could tell his parents first and then tell hers after wards. Taylor told Chad that she like that idea. So Chad and Taylor were preparing themselves to tell their parents about them being married. Chad could see that Taylor was nervious just like he is. Chad told Taylor that they will explain to their parents how it happened.

Ryan,Kelsi,Sharpay and Zeke were wondering how Troy and Gabriella were going to tell their parents about them being married. They were also worried about how Chad and Taylor were going to tell their parents about them being married. Sharpay said to her brother Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke that the parents will be upset that they are married. The friends also realized that it will take the parents a while to get used to it. Then Ryan said to Kelsi, Zeke and his sister Sharpay that he wonders how the people at school are going to react when they learn Troy and Gabriella are married and also Chad and Taylor are married. As they were talking about how the kids at school were going to react to the married couples, they decided to see if Jason and Martha wanted to come over and talk about it with them. So Ryan went to go get Jason and Martha to bring them back to the house.

So Troy and Gabriella Bolton decided to go look for a house to live in. So they went looking at house and found a good size house for them to live in. The house was across the street from his parents house and so they bought it that day. After they got the papers signed and got the keys to their new house. Troy and Gabriella moved their stuff into the new house they bought. Once they had their stuff moved into their new house,they went to the mall to by some stuff for the house. Troy and Gabriella bought a new tv and some furniture for the living room and their bedroom. Then they went to the grocery store to by food and stuff they needed. Troy and Gabriella went home to their house to put the groceries a way and then placed the furniture they had bought. Once Troy and Gabriella were settled in their new house, they made love on their new bed before they went back to his parents house to tell them that they are married.

So the two married couples got ready to tell their parents that they got married. Troy and Gabriella headed back over to his parents house to tell them they were married. Gabriella asked Troy if his parents are going to be mad at them. Troy told his wife Gabriella that they might be mad at them at first but will get over it eventually. So Jack was in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready. Lucille was in the kitchen finishing making the dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella decided to tell his parents after his mom finished washing the dishes.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Troy and Gabriella went into the living room while waiting for his mom to get done washing the dishes. Troy and Gabriella tried to watch a little bit of Tv with his dad but they were to worried about how his parents and her mom were going to take the news about them being married. Lucille had finished washing the dishes and went to join her husband Jack and son Troy. Troy held his wife Gabriella's hand for comfort. Troy got his mom and dads attention and told them that he had something to tell them. Troy told his mom and dad not to get mad at him for what he is about to tell them. Jack and Lucille asked their son Troy why they would get mad and be upset with him on what he is about to tell them.

Troy told his mom and dad that some thing happen while they were in Las Vegas Nevada. Jack and Lucille ask their son Troy what happen in Las Vegas while they were there with their friends. Gabriella was really clingying to her husband Troy. Troy told his mom and dad that he and Gabriella are married and show them the weddings rings they were wearing on their left hand ring finger. Jack and Lucille were in shock to learn that their son Troy and Gabriella were married now. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella how it happened. Troy told his parents the whole story how it happen. After Troy finished telling his parents , he sat back down on the couch with his wife Gabriella. Jack and Lucille told their son Troy and his wife Gabriella they need some time and also talk about it between them. Troy also told his mom that he and Gabriella are living in the house across from them. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella are going to go back to their house now.

Mean while at Chads house he and Taylor were getting ready to tell his parents that they are married and how it happen too. Taylor asked her husband Chad if his parents will be mad at them. Chad told his wife Taylor that they might get mad about it. So Chad and Taylor were waiting for his parents to get home. Chad asked Taylor if her parents will be upset and mad at them when they find out about them married. Taylor told Chad that her parents will not be happy at first with them after they learn about them being married.

Troy and Gabriella got back to their house and went to the living room to watch a movie and relax for a while. Gabriella asked Troy if his parents will except them being married eventually. Troy told Gabriella that it will take some time but his parents will except it after a while. Troy asked Gabriella how she thought her mom was going to take it when they tell her about them being married. Gabriella told Troy that her mom will not be happy about it at first. Gabriella also said to her husband Troy that her mom might get a little upset with them. Troy said to Gabriella that he hopes her mom will except them being married after while.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chad and Taylor were getting ready to tell his parents about them being married. Taylor asked Chad if his parents will be upset and mad at them for being married. Chad told his wife Taylor that they will be mad till they get use to them being married. Chad and Taylor were talking when his parents arrived home. Chad said to Taylor that if his parents kick them out, that they do got a place they can stay at until the parents have calm down. Taylor asked Chad who they would being staying with. Chad told Taylor that he is pretty sure that their best friends Troy and Gabriella Bolton would let them stay at their house for awhile till the parents have come to terms with them being married. So Chad and Taylor heard his parents come into the house. Chad went over to his mom and gave her a hug. Chad told his mom and Dad that he needs to talk to them. So Chad and his parents went to the living room where his wife Taylor was waiting for him. Chad asked his parents to sit down. After his parents had sat down,he told his parents that he had something to tell them. Chad told his parents that he and Taylor got married while they were in Las Vegas Nevada. His parents were in shock at first but then they asked him how it had happen. So Chad told them how he and Taylor got married. Chad finish telling his parents about how he and Taylor got married. His parents were upset and told him that he need to pack his stuff and move out for now and give them some time to accept it.

So Chad and Taylor went to his room to pack his stuff up. Chad called Troy to see if he could stay with him and Gabriella for a while. Troy told Chad that he could stay with him and Gabriella for a while till his parents have calm down. Chad thank Troy for letting him stay with him and Gabriella. So Chad hung his cell phone up and finished packing his stuff. Chad and Taylor loaded his stuff up in his car and took it over to Troy and Gabriella's house before they went to tell Taylor's parents about them being married. They arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knock on their door. Troy and Gabriella answer the door and help Chad bring his stuff in. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that he could have the bedroom that was in the basement. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he did not mind having the bedroom down in the basement. So they carried Chad's stuff down into the basement. After Chad had his stuff placed down in the basement bedroom, he went back upstairs. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to go tell her parents about them being married and would be back in a little bit.

Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they would like for them come with them so they have some support. Chad and Taylor told them they would like for them to come with them. Troy told Chad that he would drive them over to Taylor's house then. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had the key to the house on them before they got into the car. Chad and Taylor got in the backseat of the car. Troy pulled the car out of the driveway and headed over to Taylor's house. They arrived at Taylor's house and got out of the car. Troy locked the car before taking his wife Gabriella's hand into his. They walked with Chad and Taylor up to the door. Taylor open the door and they all went inside the house. Taylor told Chad her parents are in living room. So they all went to the living room together. Chad was glad that Troy and Gabriella had come with them. Taylor told her parents that she needs to talk to them about something.

Taylor's parents asked their daughter Taylor what she wanted to talk to them about. Taylor told her parents that she and Chad are married. Taylor's parents asked her how it happen. Taylor told her parents that she and Chad got married while they were in Las Vegas Nevada with their friends. Taylor and Chad told her parents how it happened. Taylors parents told her to go pack her stuff and leave the house for a while. Taylor knew her parents were mad at her for getting married to Chad in Las Vegas Nevada. So Taylor and Gabriella with their husbands went upstairs to pack her stuff. Taylor was glad that Troy and Gabriella were letting her and Chad stay with them for a while. The four of them hope their parents will calm down and except them being married eventually. Taylor finish packing her stuff and they took it down to her car and to Troy's car too. Once Taylor made sure she had all her stuff, she looked at her parents one last time before she left. So they headed back to Troy and Gabriella Bolton's house. Once they got to the house, they started to carry Taylor stuff to the basement where she would be with her husband Chad. Once Taylor stuff had been taken down to the basement, they decided to call the gang.

Troy called their friends to see if they wanted to come over and stay the night. The friends told Troy they would love to come over and stay the night. After Troy got off the phone, he went to tell his wife Gabriella that their friends were coming over and staying the night. So Gabriella went to get some snacks ready for their friends to eat. Chad and Taylor Danforth came back up stairs and asked Troy and Gabriella what was going on. Troy told Chad and Taylor that their friends were coming over and staying the night. Troy asked Chad and Taylor if they would want to go pick out some movies for them to watch with their friends. Chad and Tayor told Troy that they would love to go pick out the movies that they are going to watch with their friends. So while Chad and Taylor were picking the movie out, Troy went to help Gabriella bring the snacks to the living room.

The friends showed up at Troy and Gabriella Bolton's house and knocked on the door. Troy answered the door and let their friends into the house. The friends went to set their stuff down for now. Then the friends asked Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor how it went with the parents. Troy and Gabriella told them that his parents and her mom are mad at them for getting Married so soon. Chad and Taylor told their friends that their parents are mad at them too. Chad and Taylor told their friends that they are just glad that Troy and Gabriella are letting them stay with them for a while till the parents have calm down and have excepted them being married.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lucille and Jack decided to invite Maria , Chad's, and Taylor partents to their house to talk about Troy , Gabriella, Chad and Taylor's marriage. Lucille started making snacks for them to eat. Maria showed up at the Bolton's house first and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and let her friend Maria into the house. Lucille and Maria went to the kicthen to finish making the rest of the snacks. While they were in the kitchen, the Danforths showed up at the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Jack went to answer the door and let the Danforths in the house. Mrs. Danforth asked Jack where Lucille was at and he told her that she was in the kitchen with Maria. Jack and Mr Danforth went to the living room while Mrs Danforth join Lucille and Maria in the kitchen. Now they were just waiting for Taylor's parents to show up.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella Bolton with Chad and Taylor Danforth were watching a movie together in the living room. As they were watching the movie , they all were hoping their parents would except them being married. They finish watching the movie and decided to see if their friends wanted to come spent the night at their house. So Troy and Chad called Zeke,Ryan and Jason to if they want to come over to the house and stay the night. Gabriella and Taylor called Kelsi,Sharpay and Martha to see if they wanted to come to the house to spend the night too. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor waited for their friends to arrive at the house.

Lucille, Maria and Mrs. Danforth placed the snack on the dining room table. Taylor's parents finally arrived at the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and let Taylor's parents into the house. Lucille close the door and told Taylor's parents that their are snacks on the dining room table. So the parents all went to sit at the dining room table to talk about their kids being married. Chad's parents said to the other parents that they were hoping their son Chad would wait and get married after going to college. Taylor's parents said the same thing to the other parents. Jack and Lucille said to the other parents that they wished Troy and Gabriella would have waited till they had gotten out of college too. Lucille and Jack said to the other parents that they need to except their kids being married if they want to see them again.

Maria said to Lucile ,Jack, Chad's parents and Taylor's parents that she was not happy about it at first but that she knows her daughter Gabriella and Troy love each other very much. Maria told Lucille, Jack , Chad and Taylor's parents that she misses Gabriella and because she was upset with Gabriella for getting married that she has not see her daughter for a week now. Maria also said that she has excepted Gabriella and Troy's marriage. Maria said she wants to see Troy and Gabriella because she misses them both. Lucille said she felt the same way and wants to see her son Troy and Gabriella too. Once the parents finish talking about Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor , they went to finish eating dinner. Chad's parents thought about what Lucille and Maria said and realize that they were right that they should except their son Chad being married to Taylor. Plus they were happy that it was Taylor that Chad married and not some girl they did not know. Chad's parents were missing Chad too.

Taylor's parents were thinking about what Lucille and Maria said to them. Taylor's parents said goodnight to Lucille, Jack, Maria and Chad's parents before they left for home. After Taylor's parents had left, the rest of the parents did a little more talking. Maria decided to call Gabriella and hope she would answer her cell phone. Lucille saw that Maria was calling Gabriella and hope she would answer too. So Maria waited for her daughter Gabriella to answer her phone. Jack was talking to Chad's parents in the living room. Lucille was thinking about calling her son Troy but she was not sure if he would answer his phone. Lucille could not believe that she did not except him being married to Gabriella sooner.

Gabriella was sitting with her husband Troy with their friends watching another movie, when she heard her cell phone ringing. Gabriella told Troy she was going to answer her cell phone and come right back. Gabriella answered her cell phone and found out it was her mom calling to tell her that she has excepted their marriage. Gabriella was in tears when she heard her mother tell her that she excepted her marriage to Troy. Gabriella gave her mom the address to her and Troy's house which was only a block a way from her and Troy's parents house. Gabriella told her mom she would see her in a little bit. Gabriella hung up her cell phone and wiped her tears off her face. Gabriella could not wait to tell her husband Troy that her mom has excepted their marriage.

Maria hung her phone up and told Lucille that Gabriella said they could come over to the house to see them if they have excepted their marriage. Lucille said to Maria let's go see our kids. Jack and Chad's parents heard this and asked if they could come with too. Maria and Lucille to them they could come along too. So Chad's parents got into thier car and followed Maria,Lucille and Jack to Troy and Gabriella's house. Lucille and Maria with the other parents could not wait to see their kids.

Gabriella went back to the living room and sat back down in Troy's lap. Troy asked his wife Gabriella who was on her phone and she told him it was her mom . Gabriella told Troy that her mom excepts their marriage now. Troy was happy to hear that Maria had excepted thier marriage. Troy wish his parents would except it too. So they continued watching the movie. Gabriella heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. When Gabriella open the door she saw her mom and Troy's parents with Chad's parents with them. Gabriella let them in the house and shut the door before she hugged her mom and Troy's parents. Gabriella had them follow her to the living room. Gabriella turned the movie off and took it out of the dvd player. Gabriella put the movie a way and put the tv back on regular tv before turning it off.

Troy asked Gabriella what was going on and that is when the parents came into the living room. Troy was shock to see his mom and dad but then he went to hug them. Chad and Taylor then saw his parents and went over to them. Chad's mom and dad told him that they except their marriage. Chad and Taylor hugged his mom and dad. Chad's mom and dad welcomed Taylor into the family. Lucille and Jack told their son Troy and Gabriella that they except their marriage too. Gabriella told her mother in law and father law that she missed them too. So they talk with their parents for a while before they left for home. Taylor still wished her parents could except her marriage to Chad. Chad saw that Taylor was sad that her parents were not there. Chad's mom and dad told Taylor to give her parents some time. Taylors parents arrived at Troy and Gabriella house and knocked on the door. Gabriella went to answer the door and when she open the door, she saw Taylor's mom and dad. Gabriella let them into her house and shut the door.

Gabriella took Taylor's parents to the living room where everyone else was at. When Gabriella came back in the living room, she went over to Taylor and told her to look up. When Taylor looked up she saw her parents standing in front of her. Taylor went over to them and gave them a hug. Taylor's mom and dad told her that they are going to except her marriage to Chad. Taylor's mom and dad welcome Chad into the family too. The parents and the others talked with their parents for a while. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were all happy that their parents had excepted their marriage.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Troy,Gabriella, Chad and Taylor knew they were going to be back at school that next week. They knew that the school will be in shock when they learn about them being married. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they will get through this together. They all knew that the kids at school would be asking them questions and wanting to know why they got married in the first place. They knew the rest of their friends would help them out too. They all decided to go see a movie that night.

The rest of the week went fast for Troy and Gabriella Bolton. The week had also went fast for Chad and Taylor Danforth too. Their friends could not believe how fast the week had went. They knew that two days they would be going back to school. The married couples wondered how every one at school was going to react when they learn about them married. That night the married couples decided to see if their friends wanted to come stay over night. So they called their friends and asked them if they wanted to stay over night. The friends said they would love to stay over night and so they told the married couples they would be on their way over. After the married couples got off the phone,they made some snacks and picked a few movie they could watch before they went to bed for the night.

The friends arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Troy answered the door and let the friends into the house. The friend put their bags with their clothes and stuff over by a wall for now. They went into the living room and saw Chad and Taylor with Gabriella sitting on the couch. Troy had sat back down next to Gabriella. They started watching the first movie that was put in the dvd player. They were eating the snacks while watching the second movie. They watched the other two movies before going to bed. The friends had at one point got their pajama's on and were ready for bed. After they finish watching the last movie , they all went to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. Chad and Taylor had went to their bed room and made love too before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up before their friends. They made love twice and then took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them and their friends to eat. Taylor was the next one that woke up. Taylor took a shower and got dressed for the day. Taylor came from her and Chad's bedroom, and went to the kitchen to see what was being made for breakfast. Zeke and Sharpay were the next ones up and taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day too and went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. Troy and Gabriella with Zeke's help finished making breakfast. Troy,Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke ate their breakfast, while the rest of their friends were still sleeping. They finished eating their breakfast and then made sure that their was food for their other friends to have breakfast when they woke up.

Troy and Gabriella with Taylor,Sharpay and Zeke went to the family room to watch a movie while they were waiting for the rest of their friends to wake up. Ryan and Kelsi were the next one to wake up and get dressed for the day. They went to eat their breakfast in the kitchen. Chad,Martha and Jason were the only ones still sleeping yet. Ryan and Kelsi had finished eating their breakfast and went to watch the movie that their friends were watching in the family room. Not long after Ryan and Kelsi started watching the movie with their friends in the family room, Martha and Jason had woke up and got dressed for the day. Martha and Jason notice that most of their friends were up and had already ate breakfast. Martha and Jason ate their breakfast before joining their friend in the family room. The friends were watching a second movie when Martha and Jason had joined them. The only friend that was still sleeping was Taylor's husband Chad.

Taylor could not believe that her husband Chad was still sleeping yet. The rest of the friends finished watching the movie and decided they would head home and put their stuff away. The friends told Troy, Gabriella and Taylor that they would see them at the park later on. So the friends grabbed their stuff and left for home. Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor if she was going to go wake Chad up. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they should play a prank on him if he is still sleeping. So they were trying to come up with a prank to do on Chad before he wakes up. So Taylor said they should dress him up like a girl. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor they like her idea and also told her that they should take a picture of him dressed like a girl. So they dressed Chad in a dress and put make up on him too. Taylor took and painted Chad's nail with red nail polish. When they were done they took a picture of Chad , dressed like a girl.

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor went outside to do their laughing. They could not stop laughing about what they did to Chad. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that they should send that picture to their friends. So they sent the picture of Chad dressed like a girl to their friends. Sharpay and Zeke were in her bedroom when they heard their cell phones beep. When Sharpay and Zeke open the message and saw the picture of Chad dressed like a girl, they started laughing. Mena while Ryan and Kelsi were in his room hanging out when they heard their cell phones beep. They open the message and saw the picture of Chad dressed like a girl. Ryan and Kelsi started laughing too.

Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she has a feeling their friends are laughing to about the picture of Chad dressed like a girl. Troy and Gabriella said to Taylor that they wonder what Chad is going to do when he wakes up in a dress with his nails painted with red nail polish. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella just think how he is going to react when he looks in the mirrior and see that he has make up on his face. They did some more laughing before they went back into the house to get ready to meet their friends in the park soon. Taylor went to go wake Chad up before he slept the rest of the day a way. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom to get ready for meeting their friends at the park. So Taylor hope she could get Chad to wake up.

That afternoon Troy and Gabriella had made love twice before getting dressed in their tshirt and shorts, they had decide to wear to the park. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle water to take with them. Troy and Gabriella were now waiting for Taylor and Chad to be ready. Taylor finally got Chad to wake up. Chad asked Taylor what time it was and she told him it was 2:30 pm in the afternoon and that they need to get ready to meet their friends at the park. So Chad took a quick shower and got dressed in a tshirt and shorts. Taylor went to tell Troy and Gabriella that Chad was up now. Chad went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast that had been left for him.

Please Review!


End file.
